Pokemon Ginjinka (till further noticed)
by ClefZone
Summary: Cyren Is a newly evolved Combusken who about to set out on a journey with his friends in Inros region to complete the gym league challenge. Ive seen alot of ginjinka stories on pokemon but I've always wanted to do mine in a different fashion that didn't center on high school i Hope you enjoy. WARNING! BLOOD, GORE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT WILL BE FEATURED IN THIS STORY
1. Cover Page

This story is a Pokémon Fanfiction and falls under the Gijinka genre. Gijinka is basically a humanized version of something, meaning all the Pokémon in this story will look human with some its Pokémon features.

The Giijnka's will also be able to use the abilities, moves, and traits of their species.

WARNING!

BLOOD, GORE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT WILL BE FEATURED IN THIS STORY

Please enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

"Fire punch!" A fist engulfed in flames launched towards me sacking me right in the stomach. My body slams against the tree and falls on the ground like a ragdoll "Uuuf!"

"Whoops sorry little bro, I put a little too much force in that one." She laughs

I lift my head from the ground, looking up at my sister holding her smoking right arm as if trying to hold back the power she already released on me. The smoke from her hand matches the black tank top she's wearing under her half-cut, long sleeve red vest with a flame pattern at the end of the sleeves matching her long wide cut pants. I stumble to my feet struggling for air. "I don't understand how many times I have to tell you! Just because I resist that attack doesn't mean it won't hurt!"

"Hey if it weren't for these hard fights I put you through, you wouldn't be the Combucken you are now."

I raise me brow "I thought you said there were other ways of evolving?"

"Yea but this ways more fun…for me."

We both laugh and sit on the porch staring at the woods in our backyard. I look to my sister as she slides a hand through her short golden hair. "You know, I like your hair your hair better that way."

"Same…I've been thinking Cyren…"

"Hm?"

She looks at me now. "I think you're ready to start the Inros League Challenge."

Excitement builds up inside me. "Seriously!?"

She nods with a big grin, "I think you're ready with all the training I've put you through I think it'll be a good chance for you to meet new challenges."

My eyes light up. I begin to tap my feet and fling myself at my sister hugging her. "Thanks Hada, I really mean it." She slides her hand through my tightly ponytailed hair held by a red flame pendent, "Ha, go clean yourself up and tell Mom."

I quickly release her and rush upstairs to my bathroom and start my shower. I dash in almost slipping then begin to wash my slim framed body and puffy orange feathered tail. Hastily, I exit the shower and tap my bare feet on the dry bathroom floor, putting my fresh clothes on then eye myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my orange, short sleeve T-shirt with my orange cargo short to match. I sling on my blond, fur-like vest and rush downstairs to see my mom watching TV in the living room. She's wearing the same outfit as Hada which would make it hard to tell them apart since there the same height, but luckily mom's hair flows to the end of her back and she wears glasses. "Hey, Mom!" I slide in her line of sight of the TV.

She looks up at me with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you set your room on fire again."

"Huh, No that was only once and in my sleep! Anyway not the point! Hada thinks I'm ready to start gym challenge!"

"Oh yea she just told me."

I raise my brow. "But she told me to te-"

"Oh come on Cyren, you know your sister gets ahead herself all the time."

I have a flashback to all the times she socked me with a firepunch thinking I was immune to it. "Good point."

My Mom gives me a warm smile, "So what's your plan, going at it alone?"

I shake my head. "Remember I made a deal wi-"

" _Ding!"_ The doorbell rings. I go to the door and unlock it but before I can open it the person on the other side forces their way in. Standing there is brown, spiked back, haired boy, wearing a brown shorts and a tan tank top with two opening in the back allowing his 2 feet long wings to come out. "Hehe the main character is here! Lowe!" (Pronounced: Luh-ow. Rhymes with Pow)

"Yea right, you're at most a silhouette in the background."

"You won't be saying that when I become Inros League Champion!"

"I'm sure you'll lose the first battle." I smirk

"Why I outta- Oh hi!" Lowe smiles with hearts in his eyes.

My mother gives him her signature warm smile. "How ya' doin' Lowe?"

"Great, Now that I got to see you!"

I dully stare at Lowe, he's been head over heels for my mom like every one of my friends and it gets old fast. "Anyway Lowe, I get to start my Gym Challenge!"

His eyes quickly dart to me. "Really? Awesome! Now I can finally start mine!"

Lowe's parents gave him permission to start his adventure about 6 months ago but he refused to start with till I was able to. It was really nice of him but I never ask him to stop because of me. I told him to go but he wouldn't have it. Eventually I just let have it. He and I he had been friends since birth really our fathers always had use together, I guess because they had been friends too.

Lowe extended his hand "Partners?"

"It is what we agreed on" I take his hand. "Just don't hold me back birdhead."

"Why I outta!"

Mom Laughs and hugs us in her chest. "Look how much my boys have grown."

"Mom were 15, you can't keep calling use boys. Right Lowe?" I glance at Lowe to see him happily snuggled in my mom's breast. "Umm suuure." he gurgles

I tackle him out my mom's arms "hey perv!"

"I'm no perv!" He struggles. "Oh speaking of which what about our third?"

"That has nothing to do with this situation!"

"Still Important!"

I get off of him. "I don't know didn't think about it."

"How about Voda?"

I look at him. "Don't be stupid, you know she can't."

"Have you asked?" He gets up

"No, that's the point. It be a wasted effort, you know how her family is."

He shrugs and smiles. "You know not because you don't ask."

"You know not, cause you ask not." I correct.

"Same thing." He walks to the door. "Come on man, lets at least try."

"It can't hurt to try Cyren." My mom speaks at me.

I huff. "Fine."

I follow him out the door~~


	3. Chapter 2

Voda lived in the largest home in our hometown, Mister City. It was also the 5th largest home in the region as confirmed by PkTv. Her family was extremely wealthy and pretty cool people besides being very strict about their culture; such as women are never to engage in battle for no other reason than to defend themselves and the men are rule enforcers of the house and they were only aloud to breed with Pokémon in evolution line.

Lowe knocked on the large, dark, oak double doors of the mansion. A few moments later a green haired young adult opened the door wearing a dark green suit made of leaf. His leaf antenna's twitched some as his bowed his head. "Ah, Master Lowe, Master Cyren, greetings." He said.

"Truman, my favorite butler." Lowe smiled.

The Levanny raise its head. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We came to see Voda of course. What other reason would I come here?" I say dully.

Truman keeps his warm smile. "Ah, Voda, well please do come in, I'll take you to her." He moves to the side letting the 2 of use in, then leads us down a long hall. There's pictures everywhere as usual, most of Voda's parents and ancestors, but others of things I find more interesting like a sighting of a legendary. We reach an opening and walk through it to see 2 people in heated combat.

"Razor Shell!" The blue-haired male raises both of his scalchops, letting the blue water blades emit from them before striking down at his foe. The girl roles out the way, as the blade strikes the ground, cracking it.

The male places his scalchops back to his sides. "That's enough for today Voda, nice job." With that, the Dewott walks towards the opening but stops when he sees us. "What are you 2 here for?" He says annoyed.

"They came to see Master Reka." Truman answers.

"Hmph, try not to take too much of my sister's time." Before I can fire something back his pushes past use a little hard and disappears down the hall.

"Asshole." Lowe mutters.

Voda gets to her feet huffing with exhaustion. Her white hair which is usual curled at the end has now become straight from the sweat matting it and her face.

I walk over to her. "Hey Voda, it seems your trainings going well."

Her face reddens "Oh he-hey Voda, yea it was...fine."

"Fine!" Lowe blares as he walks over, "It looked like your brother was trying to get a fatality!" He points at the crack in the ground.

She nervously laughs.

"You look tired. Why don't you take a shower before we talk?"

She nods.

"And while you're at it, got any food?"

I stab my fork into my spaghetti and munch it down, when I look up I see Lowe going to town on his food. He's slurping the spaghetti as he's been starved, not even showing mercy to his garlic bread. Spaghetti sauce mucks his face. It's a good thing Voda's parents aren't home, he be getting awful stares.

I turn my eye to Voda trying to escape the saucy killer that is Lowe. "So Voda, we wanted to ask you something."

She looks up at me with her curious ice blue eyes. "Yes?"

"See I've gotten permission to start my gym challenge today and we wanted know if-"

" _BUUURRP!"_

We look at Lowe. "Hehe cus' me."

"We wanted to know if you come with us."

Her eyes look everywhere before she suddenly drops her fork. "Well yo- yo-"

"Out with it Voda." Lowe chirps

"You know I can- can't!" She says a little loud.

Lowe rolls his eyes. "How long are gunna let your parents control your life!"

"Cool it Lowe." I say, "Voda we know how your parents are but…I think the way for your parents to understand is to show them."

She taps the scalchop on her chest rapidly, she always does when she's nerves. Which happens to be a lot. "I-I don't know."

Lowe squawks. "Voda if you think its ok for your parents to think their rules can define your life then you're wrong. You deserve what you want!"

"What if they catch me?"

"Easy, we leave to tonight." He grins

I lean forward on the table. "Lowe's thinking straight. It's best we leave tonight. The next boat to Wishform Island is then. Tomorrow they won't have a morning run giving your family more time to see what you're up too."

Voda nods

"Cool." Lowe snickers. "I'll get the tickets then."

I pack my bag with some supplies; snacks, potions and my expert belt. It's close to 8pm now and I can smell my mother's pot-roast from my room, but it's a shame I've already eaten. I sling my bag on and journey downstairs.

A man wearing a sleeveless, fur-neck, black vest; long gray T-shirts underneath and black jeans to match stood at the bottom of the staircase. He ran a hand through his long, spikey, red hair with its black tips. "Hey, Firecracker."

"Hey dad, how was work?"

"Not bad, goin' somewhere?" He eyes my bag.

I tell him everything excluding the fact about technically kidnapping one my friends from a very powerful family."

"Wow, surprised I found out about your gym challenge from you and not your sister first."

"Hey!" My sister walks in from the dining room. "I can keep quiet about stuff."

I and dad laugh as Hada grunts.

"Aww don't pick on Hada." My mom now walks in.

"Thank you Mother!" Hada stands confident.

"Though there not wrong."

"I'm done with you people."

My Dad puts his arm on my shoulder. "But this isn't about Hada. Cyren be careful out there and come home a champ!" He snickers, sending chills down all our spines. Dad's specialty. "Ha, sorry, force of habit."

My mom kisses my forehead. "It's not about being champ. Make lots of friends Cyren and don't ever let things get the best off you."

"Yea!" My sister slugs me in the shoulder hard. "I trained you myself! You better not dirty the family name Cyren Vetel!"

"And most importantly." My mom says.

"We love you!" They all say in unison.

I smile hard. "Alright guys don't get sappy on me!"

I open the door. "Love you guys too" I mutter and with that I rush out.


	4. Chapter 3

I stand outside Voda's Mansion, this time not at the front but at the back looking up at Voda's window. Lowe is walking back and forth, impatient as always. "What's taking so long!?"

"Shut up." I lean on the side of house.

"What if she chickened out?"

"Voda doesn't go back on her words. I'm sure she's coming." I look at Voda's room window. I've only been up there once, about a month ago.

I was still a torchic at the time. Same hair style but my hair was orange, no different from many other torchics. It was Voda's birthday, and me, Lowe, Wyat and Quen were all invited. After dining on food and cake we all went upstairs to open presents.

"Alright Voda, open mine first!" Lowe slides his present towards her.

She nods happily and gently opens it revealing an odd-shaped, blue face cut, stone.

Lowe grinds, "It's a waterstone! Now you can evolve into a Dewott!"

A boy with yellow-orange hair, with fox ears protruding from it facepalms. "Lowe this is what happens when you don't pay attention in class."

"The fennikin's right, oshawotts evolve by level up not waterstone." I say.

The red fur in the fennikin's ears light up. "For the last time, you fucking over grown chicken, I have a name!"

"Wyat…" Voda tries to voice in.

"No, this asshole been calling me fennikin since I transferred!"

"That's because your names not worth remembering." I smirk

A small ember leaves his nose and he springs to his feet. "Fuck you, you're only upset because when I moved here someone finally bet your test scores!"

He's right, I was upset. I'd been top of my class in science till he moved here. Honestly it pissed me off but I couldn't let my friends know that, and I sure as hell didn't want Wyat to think that.

I get to my feet. "You're starting to test me!"

"You started this shit!"

My nails start glowing white prepared to attack and Wyat's do the same.

"Scratch!" We yell in unison and we launch at each other! My attack collide with his cheek as his strike my side both drawing blood.

"Guys!" Lowe and Voda spring at us trying to separate us but we shake then off and continue swinging. My sister's training helped me here. I was able to see the path of Wyat's moves and dodge accordingly but it seems he could do the same as well.

Then suddenly, what feels like a thousand stings hits me and Wyats body and we fall back.

I focus my eyes and see the attack came from Quen, a shinx. His body is cloaked in small bits of blue electricity. We were hit by his infamous thundershock. "Stop." The only words that comes from his mouth.

Wyat huffs and gets to his feet. "Fine." He looks at me. "Next time I see you our fight will be one-sided." With that he opens the door and slams it behind him. That was the last time I saw Wyat. Me and him fight over everything, but we promised to behave for Voda's day, and we broke that promise, which really hurt Voda. She wouldn't talk to be for a week after that till I finally convinced her to forgive me. I asked if Wyat apologized too but she told me he sent a letter apologizing but also telling he was going on his journey alongside with Quen.

"Dude!" A squawky voice rings in my head bringing me out my thoughts. It's Lowe. "She's coming down." My eyes center back on the window seeing Voda in a crouched position on her opened window.

"Wait, wait, wait." I wave my hands. "Don't jump Voda."

She quickly grabs the sides of the window frame to keep her balance.

I look at Lowe. He returns my glare. "What?"

"Fly her down moron."

"Oh right!"

Lowe's wings flap hastily allowing him the sail into the air and quickly reach Voda's window. Voda creeps out and enters Lowe's arms and sail back to the ground.

Voda climbs out his arms. "We should get going, Truman-" 

"Just found you." Says a polite voice speaks.

The three of use turn to see the Levanny with his signature move prepared, a glowing green blade coming from his knuckles, Leaf Blade.

"Shit." Lowe grunts


	5. Chapter 4

"Miss Voda, I would have never thought you'd ever be the kind to pull a stunt as this."

"I-I just want to go journey with my friends!"

Truman glares at us. "Master Lowe, Master Cyren, it seems you two are a bad influence on Miss Voda. There for…"He slices his blade through the air. "You must be taken care of."

Truman blares forward, reaching us only in a few strides. I and Lowe both get in a blocking stance before Truman slashes at us with his Leaf Blade. Pain erupts in my arm and I and Lowe are both sent flinging back as we grunt in pain.

Lowe stops his fall by hovering in the air with his wings but I collide with the ground on my back and slide a good 5 feet before rebounding off the ground.

Truman stands normally. "Your families prepared you well Masters. You took that attack pretty well."

"Of course, I'm Lowe Himzel! That attack was nothing!"

Said the one who sent flying back by it.

"Let it be known Master Lowe, you and Master Cyren both resist grass type moves and also I had no intent to kill u with it."

Lowe's smile wavers a bit.

Truman prepares his leaf blade once again as Voda dashes between us. "Truman stop please!"

"I'm sorry Miss Voda." A silk-like webbing expels from his mouth quickly wrapping around Voda, trapping her. She struggles trying to free herself but to no success.

"String shot." I say

"That's kinda nasty." Lowe replies. "Let's kick his ass!" Lowe literally flies forward, literally.

Dust blows from where he once was as he blitz straight for Truman. White energy emits from his hand as if it's breaking wind. His wings flap restlessly as he arrives at the insect. "Peck!" His hand stabs forward as straight as an arrow. Truman try's to step to his left but is struck right in his shoulder and flung in back in a spinning angle. Truman slams to the ground as Lowe slides on the ground, landing on his feet. I dash forward realizing I'm in this fight too. I step next to Lowe and we watch Truman get to his feet with ease.

"Fuck!" Lowe exclaims.

I'm confused "How are you still up that was quad effective!"

He smiles. "You do realize I'm on a higher level than then you, yes?" His hand turns purple.

"Here he comes Lowe."

Lowe nods.

Truman rushes forward. "Poison jab!"

I dodge to my left, Lowe to his right, then Truman twirls around like an ice skater and strikes at us again. Lowe disappears in a blur and I duck at the slice, then roll back and spring back on my feet.

"Double kick!" I propel my talon foot straight at him, striking him once in the chest, not even phasing him, then a quick thought comes to me, and I land a blow right in his shoulder where Lowe struck him.

He _grrs_ in pain and falls on one knee, Lowe appears from behind and strikes at Truman but he grabs his hand and flings him over his shoulder and slamming into me.

We both cry out in pain as Truman fires down razor leafs at us.

His arm turns purple once more as his gives us a blank stare, He holds no mercy us. He doesn't care what he's about do will hurt us over maybe even kill us. Truman, and guy I've known for 6 years doesn't see us more than the average intruder.

He draws his arm back to strike when a stream of water hits him from the side and sends him flying and slamming into the side of the mansion.  
I and Lowe both look up to see Voda standing nervously. She quickly bows. "I'm sorry Truman but…I won't let you hurt my friends and longer!"

Truman try's to answer but is too busy choking and spitting up water.

I hurry to get up and extend my hand to Lowe. He quickly grabs. "Let's move, quickly." I say.

We hurry, moving down the road. Voda has to slow herself to let us keep up.

The ship comes into view loading the last of its passengers. Lowe reaches into his pocket drawing our tickets

A Klefki took the tickets and tore them, then handed them back to use. "Welcome aboard." Her dark black eyes on us with a smile.

Lowe quickly rushed on the ship and I follow right on his heel. Voda bows then follows behinds.


End file.
